


I Know You Won't Let Me Fall

by toorv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Suga can be such a tease, and lots of cute stuff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorv/pseuds/toorv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi are in college and for the past two weeks all Daichi did was eat, study, eat some more, study some more and then sleep. They haven’t gone out together for two weeks . They haven’t even watched a movie or cuddled at all.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Suga kept his hands by his sides but leaned in right next to Daichi’s ears.</p><p>“I trust you, Daichi. I know you won’t let me fall.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Won't Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying, but instead I wrote this :') I hope you enjoy it!

****Suga squatted in the corner of the room refilling the dog bowl as he stared at Daichi who had his head buried in his books. There was a sudden bark and Suga looked down to see Tan frowning at the overfilled bowl. He scurried to retrieve the pieces of scattered dog food that Tan was starting to pick at.

He frowned. For the past two weeks all Daichi did was eat, study, eat some more, study some more and then sleep. They haven’t gone out together for _two weeks_. They haven’t even watched a movie or cuddled at all.

Slowly, Suga stood up and made his way towards Daichi.

“DAI~ CHI~” Suga cooed as he buried his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck and ran his hands down Daichi’s toned arms.

Daichi jumped a little in his seat, his face turning bright red.

“SUGA!” Daichi yelled looking back at the silver-haired boy resting on his shoulder. “What are you doing? Look at this random line across the paper!”

He picked up the paper and dangled it in front of Suga’s face.

Suga pouted.

“I’m sorry~” He said, releasing Daichi from his tight hug.

Suga returned to the little corner in the room and saw Daichi’s eyes following him. His mouth twisted into a sly smirk as he picked Tan up from the floor.

“Tan~, Daichi doesn’t love me anymore” he complained, touching his nose to Tan’s. “His books get more attention than _I_ do.” Suga said, pouting again.

He looked at Daichi with the puppy dog eyes that he knew Daichi wouldn’t be able to resist. Daichi put down his pen and rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Okay, okay. I’m basically done studying anyways. Let’s go out for a movie. What do you want to watch?” Daichi asked, pushing himself up from the chair.

“ZOOTOPIA! Let’s go watch Zootopia!!!” Suga’s eyes lit up almost instantly.

“Huh? Isn’t that a children’s movie?”

Suga sprinted in Daichi’s direction and jumped onto his back, almost throwing him off balance.

“Pleasee? I heard it was really good!”

Suga buried his face into Daichi’s short, black hair.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go watch Zootopia.” Daichi agreed.

He shifted around to plant a kiss on Suga’s cheeks, but Suga turned his head at the last second and kissed him back right on the lips.

“S- SUGA!” Daichi blushed.

“Get off my back! You’re so heavy!” he complained, trying to shake Suga off his back, his face still bright red.

“Hmph, no.” Suga said, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around Daichi’s neck and waist. Daichi giggled at his silly boyfriend.

Suddenly, Suga threw both arms in the air.

“Let’s Go!!!”

“Don’t just let go like that, Suga! What if I wasn’t holding on to you and you fall!?”

Suga kept his hands by his sides but leaned in right next to Daichi’s ears.

“I trust you, Daichi. I know you won’t let me fall.”

  



End file.
